1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction control data generating apparatus for generating control data (navigation commands) used for the control of the processing for reproduction of a moving picture recorded on a digital video disc (DVD) etc. and video data of a still picture (sub-picture) such as a menu which is recorded on the DVD together with the moving picture and used for the selection of the program to be reproduced and relates to a method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A new recording medium referred to as a "digital video disc" (DVD) and a DVD recording and/or reproducing apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as a "DVD player") for recording audio data and video data or one of the same ("audio and/or video data") and reproducing the recorded audio and/or video data by using a DVD are now being put into practical use.
A DVD player can record and reproduce the audio and/or video data in special reproduction modes ("special modes") in addition to the same methods as conventional video tape recorders ("VTR apparatuses") (normal reproduction mode), for example, a method of selecting, reproducing, and displaying one of a plurality of series of audio and/or video data obtained by shooting the same object from a number of angles in accordance with the operation of the user (multi-angle reproduction mode), a method of selecting and reproducing one series of audio and/or video data of a main story of a movie in which a plurality of stories are recorded or a sub-story accompanied with the main story in accordance with the operation of the user (multi-story reproduction mode), and a method of selecting and reproducing from series of audio and/or video data prepared in advance to enable the user to select how a story plays out at every branching point of the story in a dialog format in accordance with the operation of the user (inter-active story reproduction mode).
In order to realize these special reproduction modes, it is necessary to program the order, timing, etc. of reproduction of the audio and/or video data using control commands referred to as navigation commands at the editing stage. Further, it is also necessary to prepare the still pictures (sub-pictures) used for displaying the menu screen, for use by the user for the selection etc. of the audio and/or video data, superimposed on the moving picture (main picture).
There are, however, many types of navigation commands, i.e., about 1,400 at the present point of time. It is very difficult for a general editor, who will not necessarily be skilled in programming work, to learn the meanings of all navigation commands and use them to their fullest extent.
Further, the meanings and number of icons displayed in each sub-picture must be changed in accordance with the nature of the operation, and the icons must be arranged in a manner easy for the user to see. Accordingly, when there are a large number of sub-pictures required in a special reproduction mode, a great deal of time and trouble are taken for the preparation of the sub-pictures.